


Waiting On Gendry

by QueenOfRohirrim



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Davos To The Rescue, Implied Mpreg, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Stannis Just Wants Peace For Once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRohirrim/pseuds/QueenOfRohirrim
Summary: While waiting on his new nephew to arrive, Stannis is put in a very awkward position by his future brother in law.Luckily Davos shows up to save the day as always.
Relationships: Robert Baratheon/Ned Stark, Stannis Baratheon/Davos Seaworth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Waiting On Gendry

Stannis felt far too exposed as he sat in his chair in the hospital waiting room, flipping through a book just so he had something to focus on other than the eyes leering at him from across the small enclosed space.

He was bundled in all of his winter wrappings, of course. A thick coat and a scarf kept the cold away that the window next to him was letting slip inside, but still, he blushed like a naked virgin under the gaze of the man sitting before him.

Ned Stark’s brother was not a subtle man, it seemed. He had made his intentions quite clear without even a single word spoken between them.

“How long are we gonna be here?” 

Stannis was glad when Ned’s first bastard boy spoke up to distract his uncle for a few moments.

“Until the baby’s born, Jon.” The handsome black haired military officer smiled gently at his little nephew, who was currently lying on the floor with a tablet that his uncle had provided him, playing games to pass the time. “If you’re bored, though, perhaps you can convince young Renly to walk down to the cafeteria with you for something to eat. That should give you something to do for a bit.”

Jon’s eyes were immediately fixed on Renly, who was sitting quietly next to Stannis, his school computer on his lap as he finished up the last of his math homework.

“Will you go with me?” The small boy pleaded, jumping up from the ground and hurrying to give Renly the most pitiful look Stannis had ever seen a child produce in an act of persuasion.

Renly, of course, was too weak to hold his ground against such a sweet request.

“I guess I could.” He shrugged, setting aside his things and looking up to Stannis. “Can I have money?”

“I gave you money this morning.” Stannis frowned at his baby brother, who simply shrugged and replied sheepishly with “I spent it.”

The elder Baratheon sighed gruffly and dug into the pocket of his coat, pulling out his wallet and picking out a shiny silver credit card from the center pouch.

“I’m going to be checking the charges on that.” He warned Renly before handing it over. “If I find that you used it on anything but dinner...”

“I won’t.” Renly promised, though he eagerly accepted the card and jumped up from his chair to go along with little Jon.

“Try to be back soon.” Stannis called after his brother.

Really, he just didn’t want to be left alone for long with Benjen and his less than subtle stares.

“I can’t believe we’ve never met before.” The youngest Stark spoke up, attempting to nudge Stannis into conversation. “I know both of your brothers quite well. Even little Renly.”

Stannis huffed, glancing up only slightly and only ever to show a bit of propriety. 

“I try not to meddle in Robert’s affairs.” He muttered, opening his book again in hopes of dissuading Benjen.

It didn’t have the effect that he’d wished for.

“Ned told me you were a bit shy.” Stark chuckled. “Why is that, I wonder? You’ve got no reason to be.”

Stannis felt as if he might have to resort to violence if Benjen didn’t take a hint soon, and so when Davos finally decided to show himself, he breathed a massive sigh of relief.

“There you are!” His wonderful partner, cheeks red from the cold and jacket still covered in snow called out from the end of the hallway. “I wasn’t sure I’d ever be able to find ya. This place has too many floors and every corridor looks exactly the same.”

He sat down next to Stannis, who shut his book and smiled softly at his victory over Benjen.

“I was just about to call you, actually. I didn’t think you’d make it.” He admitted before Davos leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek.

Normally Stannis would flinch, as they were in public, but this time he was glad for Benjen Stark to know exactly how much of a chance he stood with him.

The man across the corridor frowned and Stannis only grinned at him again. “Davos, this is Benjen Stark.” He began to introduce the two, just to rub a little more salt in Benjen’s wound. 

“Pleased to meet ya, friend!” Davos, ever the friendlier of the two of them, nodded to the younger man before them and extended a hand in greeting. 

“Likewise.” Benjen agreed, if more than a bit disappointed at this newfound information on Stannis’ relationship status. “So, the two of you are dating then?” 

“Engaged, actually.” Stannis corrected him. 

“Wedding’s set for June.” Davos added.

Benjen nodded. “Congratulations.” He managed to get out.

Stannis could have laughed but he didn’t. That wasn’t his way.

Still, though, it was definitely a sight to watch Benjen squirm awkwardly in his seat as Davos continued to make small talk for the rest of their wait.

Stannis was glad, however, when the baby finally arrived and gave them all an excuse to focus on something else. 

He didn’t want to have to talk to Benjen Stark anymore, even if Davos was doing most of the work.


End file.
